Machine-to-machine communication (M2M) is a network-based application and service that centers on machine intelligent interaction. The M2M implements data communication without manual intervention by embedding a wireless or wired communication module and application processing logic inside a machine in order to meet informatization requirements of a user in aspects of monitoring, commanding and dispatching, data collection, measurement, and the like.
An overall objective of the one M2M standard organization of M2M is to create an open standard for a business tier of M2M in order to promote establishment of a future network that integrates various devices and services such that M2M services can interoperate, and M2M applications can share fundamental services and be implemented independent of the network.
However, a problem that an M2M device cannot correctly transmit data to an underlying network exists in the prior art.